Errores de Escena Maldad del Más Allá
by CriXar
Summary: La serie ha terminado, pero el equipo de filmación enfrenta ahora un nuevo reto: las películas. ¡Chan, chan, chan!
1. Chapter 1

-¡Kord!¡ExtraMoco!- exclamó Eli. De inmediato el troll preparó y lanzó su babosa, quien sujetó la mochila del chico para levantarlo por los aires.- ¡Trixie, va...! ¡Aah!- El moco de la babosa no fue muy resistente.

-¡Corte!- exclamó el director mientras.- Empezamos mal. ¿Es qué acaso no aprendieron con la serie?

* * *

-Se terminó, Ember.- dijo Eli acercándose al malhechor.- Esta es una MegaMorph. No tienes el poder para superar a esta babosa.

-¿Eso crees?- respondió él cambiando a una lanzadora mejorada con una babosa torpedo en ella.

-Pensé que éramos los únicos que teníamos una.- dijo Trixie.

-Pues eso es lo bueno de vivir en un chatarral.- explicó el repugnante lanzador.- Hay piezas para poder construir l... ¡Ahg!- La enorme criatura tropezó con la basura que tenía a su alrededor

-¡Corte! ¿Quién puso una cáscara de banana allí?

* * *

Como una enorme fila de dominos, la estructura de la Caverna Comercial se venía abajo hasta alcanzar a la Banda de Shane. De no haber sido por el enorme troll, los otros tres habrían quedado aplastados bajo los escombros.

-¡Muévanse!- exclamó él a sus compañeros. Pero no lograron quitarse a tiempo.

-¡Corte!

-¿Crees que estén bien?

-Sobrevivieron a tres temporadas, ¿cómo no sobrevivirían a esto?

* * *

-Y ustedes saben como yo que es solo cuestión de tiempo. El resto también logrará tener MegaMorph.- afirmó Trixie.

-Si.

-¿Y entonces por qué sonrìes?

-Por que mientras no haya Blakk ni malvadas, podremos con lo que sea.- respondió Eli. Un segundo después, una alarma en el cinturón de la chica se activó.

-Déjame adivinar. Esos gusanos de cristal regresaron a Colina Topo.- comentó Kord.

-Jeje, no. Es mi celular.- rió la pelirroja.

-¡Corte! Esta será una larga filmación.- suspiró el director dejándose caer en la silla.

**_Y si que lo será. "Maldad del más Allá" no es un episodio, de manera que este será un long-fic. Cuatro bloopers por cada capítulo._**


	2. Chapter 2

-Creo que ellos son los Maroders.- susurró Eli.

-¿Crees que estos tipos son de la superficie?- preguntó Trixi.

-¿Y tú como rayos te imaginas a la gente de la superficie?- exclamó el chico.

-¡Corte!- dijo el director.- ¡Samuel!

-En serio. ¿Cómo es que las personas de BajoTerra nos imaginan? - Una transformada babosa jabonosa atrapó en su interior al impulsivo topoide que se dirigía hacia la bestia. En cuanto esta lo vió acercarse, cambió su pose de atacar por una divertida expresión.

-Un minuto. Oye, oye, oye. ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame! Ya déjame.- gritaba el topoide hasta que, bueno, los rebotes hicieron un mal efecto en su estómago.

-¡Corte! ¡Llamen al conserje!- pidió el señor Fipke. - -¿Es el Doctor Blakk?- preguntó Eli a los demás acerca del sujeto que se acercaba. La pelirroja tomó sus binoculares.

-No, no es él.- respondió.

-Sí, esa es la buena noticia.- agregó Kord.- La mala noticia es que el sujeto parece ser peor que él.- dijo un poco asustado pasando el aparato al Shane. Este miró atraves.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué rayos le pasó a ese tipo en el rostro?

-¡Corte! - La ahora malvada infierno se acercaba a la Banda no con muy buenas intenciones. Pronto levantó su lanzadora, apuntándole.

-¡No!- le detuvo Eli.- A Burpy ya le pasó algo así, pero jamás nos atacó.- Eso no parecía detener a la peligrosa amenaza que se aproximaba.

-Si, bueno, pero esto es ahora.- exclamó Kord huyendo con los demás.

-¡Corran!

-Muy bien. Y... ¡Corte!- dijo el director.- Buena toma, gente.

-Eh, señor.- llamó su asistente señalando la babosa aún con intención de atacar.

-¡Dije corte!- repitió él.

-Debo recordarle que las malvadas no responden a eso, señor.

-¡Huyan!

**_Increíblemente corto, pero se supone que estoy "escuchando música para estudiar", no escribiendo un fic. Debo darme prisa o me cachan. Lo lamento mucho._**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Eli al Dark Slinger luego de que este les atacara.- ¿Trabajas para el Doctor Blakk?

-Yo no sirvo a nadie.- exclamó el molesto villano.- Muchos me sirven a mí.

-Esto no se ve bien...- murmuró un temeroso Kord. El Dark Slinger observó la infierno que yacía sobre el hombro de quien había osado atacarle.

-¿Qué? ¿Él es tu lanzador?- preguntó seriamente. La babosa miró al Shane y se colocó en posición heróica, como quien exhibe un premio.

-¡Corte!- detuvo el director.- Genial, como si no nos bastara ya con el chico.

* * *

El polvo restante de la explosión durante el duelo hacía casi imposible ver al rededor. Trixie se levantó del suelo algo desorientada y colocó su mano a un lado de su adolorida cabeza cuando un chillido llamó su atención.

-¡Burpy!- exclamó al reconocer la mancha color naraja que se acercaba a ella.- ¿Dónde está Eli?- La infierno hizo un sonido triste y saltó a su hombro. De repente exclamó asustada al ver algo que se movía tras ellos. Al escucharle, la pelirroja volteó con su lanzadora y disparó sin pensar.

-¡Auch!- gruñó el golpeado troll al ser impactado por una babosa carnero.

-¡Andrew! No puede ser, cuanto lo siento.

-¡Corte! Shannon, ¿y eso que fue? No se suponía que debías disparar.

-Perdón, creo que todo esto del nuevo y aterrador personaje me tiene algo alterada.

* * *

-¡Pronto!- exclamó Kord moviendo a un lado la lanzadora cargada con la babosa flatulorinka.

-Oh, lo siento. Pensé que podían ser esos Maroders.- se justificó el topoide.- Debemos tener cuidado, después de todo, no querríamos perder a Pronto.- Trixie negó con la cabeza y miró a la babosa a su lado.

-Ahora falta encontrar a Eli.- dijo ella.

-¡Chicos, miren! ¡Ahí está!- dijo el troll señalando al muchacho no muy lejos de ellos.

-Está bien.- dijo aliviada la camarógrafa.- Esperen...

-¡No!- exclamaron los tres al ver como el Dark Slinger le apuntaba.

-¡Defiendan al líder!- exclamó el rastreador corriendo con su arma en mano. Los demás le siguieron,

-¡No! ¡Corte, corte, corte! ¡¿Qué hacen?!- exclamó el señor Fipke.- Eso es parte del libreto. Es así como la babosa llega a controlarlo. ¿No lo recuerdan?

-Oh...- susurró el equipo.

* * *

-Me llevará tiempo poder controlarlo completamente.- dijo Goon Doc sobre el caído Shane. Acto seguido la cárama enfocó a la Banda, quien se suponía debía seguir con los diálogos. En lugar de eso el trío de lanzadores estaba en un completo shock.

-¿Hola? Tierra a reparto.- llamó el director.- Creo que están impactados.

-Le dije que la impresión de la babosa en el cuerpo de Eli sería algo extraño...- recordó su asistente.

_**¡Hey, gente! Tanto sin hacer esto. Primero que nada, un saludo y un abrazote a Natalia Rincón, que me recordó este fic hace un rato. Le dije que me daba pereza redactarlo, pero la verdad es que es mucha vagancia ya.**_


	4. Chapter 4

-Pero parece que me equivoqué.- dijo Doc Goon.- No quedan malvadas aquí.

-Demasiado tarde. Ya las curamos y vencimos al responsable de todo.- explicó el joven Shane. En su cinturón, las babosas gruñeron afirmándolo. Fue entonces cuando Goon decidió comprobar el mismo los hechos entrado en la mente del lanzador.

-¡No! ¡Auxilio! ¡Me lavará el cerebro!- chilló el actor cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos.

-¡Corte!- dijo el señor Fipke.- Samuel, nadie te lavará el cerebro. Esta es la parte en la que él se entera de todo lo que sucedió.

-Oh...

* * *

-¡Trix!- exclamó el troll luego de que una explosiva malvada abriera un hoyo en el suelo sobre el que se encontraba ella. El troll apenas logró tomar su muñeca antes de que cayera.

-Je, je, je...- rió nerviosa la pelirroja. Mas el peso del ingeniero tan solo agradó la abertura, amenazando con hacerlos caer a ambos.

-¡Yo te sujetaré!- exclamó Pronto corriendo hacia ellos. Se lanzó hacia su amigo, pero este calló antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo.

-¡Corte!- gritó el director.- Llama a los chicos de efectos.- pidió a su asistente.- Se supone que deben esperar a que el topoide los intente sostener.

* * *

-Por favor, amiga, regresa mientras puedas.- pidió el topoide con un acento dramático.- Esto es algo que solo Pronto hará.- Dicho esto, dió media vuelta, preparó su lanzadora y corrió dando gritos al mejor estilo de un vikingo.

Tras él, la chica lo miró algo desconcertada, pero el portal que poco a poco se cerraba le recordó que no podía permaneces allí mucho tiempo. Se apresuró a salir de allí cuando...

-¡Auch!- exclamó al golpear su cabeza contra el techo del portal.

-¡Corte!- detuvo el director.- Debes agacharte para salir, se supone que se hace cada vez más pequeño.

-Sí, ya lo noté...- respondió Shannon sobando su cabeza.

* * *

-¡No puedo disparar!- exclamó Trixie intentando apuntarle al monstruo que atacaba al troll.

-¡Yo sí!- respondió Kord.- Necesito mi lanzadora.- dijo señalando con su cabeza el arma en el suelo, bastante lejos de ellos.

-¡Toma la mía!- dijo la chica antes de pasarle la suya. La lanzó al aire con la intención de que la atrapase, pero en lugar de ayudar lo que consiguió fue darle un buen golpe en la cabeza al ingeniero.

-¡Corte! Gente, ¿qué pasa con ustedes?

**_Acabo de percatarme de que este sábado es el estreno de la segunda peli y acá ni siquiera he terminado con los Errores de Escena de la segunda..._**


	5. Chapter 5

-Oh, no soy un héroe.- dijo el topoide mientras Kord lo colocaba de nuevo en el suelo.- Simplemente soy el mejor en lo que hago.- Tras decir esto, una malvada risa lo obligó a voltear, al igual que a sus amigos.

Hacia ellos caminaba Eli Shane, ahora con una aterrador aspecto. Ojos rojos, piel grisácea y una profunda voz. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera acercárseles la banda corrió en la dirección contraria. No esperarían a saber que les haría ese sujeto.

-¡Hey, esperen!- llamó el director.- ¿A dónde rayos van?

* * *

-¿No oíste suficiente para saber que no hay esperanzas?- dijo Doc Goon a su prisionero luego de que este fallara el tiro contra sus amigos.

-Siempre las hay, si me ayudan mis babosas.- respondió este antes de lanzarle a su carnero. Mas a causa de la enorme malvada, esta regresó al Shane, callendo al suelo. En un momento ella y las otras dos que acompañaban al chico se convirtieron en una de sus peores pesadillas.

-Ahora se terminó.- dijo Goon al momento que los nuevo monstruos se acercaban lentamente al lanzador, hasta que...

-¡Corte! Samuel, ¿qué pasa?- Tanta había sido la impresión de ver tantas malvadas jutas y de un tamaño tan tremendo, que el pobre actor había caído descompuesto del susto.

* * *

Una enorme carnero malvada fue dirigida a la Banda de Shane por su manipulado líder, obligándolos a esconderse tras las rocas. Una vez que estuvo recuperada, Trixie se dispuso a pelear, respondiendo al disparo con una babosa electroshock.

-¡Argh!- exclamó adolorido el joven lanzador al ser impactado.

-¡Corte!- detuvo el director.- Shannon, la babosa debía pasar al lado de Samuel, ¡no darle justo en el medio y dejarlo semi inconsciente!

-Lo siento...- se disculpó ella intentando acercarse para socorrer al caído actor.

* * *

-¡No, no la sanadora!- exclamó aterrado el nuevo lanzador oscuro al verla en compañía de la infierno.- ¡Retrocede!- ordenó antes de dispararle.

Burpy calló a un lado, pero apenas pudo reponerse antes de ver como la bota de su lanzador se acercaba hacia él y...

-¡Corte! ¡Corte! ¡¿Pero que pasa contigo, niño?!- gritó el director.- ¡Tenías que esperar hasta que la infierno se hiciera a un lado!

-Creí que se había quitado ya.- se justificó el muchacho intentando despegar de su suela a la aplastada babosa naranja.

**_Debería ponerme de acuerdo antes de publicar cosas en FaceBook. ¿Por qué dije que no lograría hacer el cap y al final sí lo hice? Por que cuando escribí el estado estaba en el ordenador de la casa, pero luego mis padres salieron y corrí a tomar el mío. Ahora debo recordar en que posición estaba para no meterme en problemas._**

**_¡Feliz estreno de "El Regreso de las Elementales"!_**


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Que patético!- dijo un Eli controlado por Goon.- Incluso con tus poderes, ¿en serio creíste que podrías vencerme?- Al voltear a su lado vió como Doc saltaba a su hombro, tumbando a la babosa malvada de este.

El chico que tan solo unos segundos antes había estado controlado por el diminuto villano calló al suelo, libre de su poder y enfermo por su energía. Pero al parecer tampoco lo suficientemente consiente para caer al menos sin lastimarse tanto.

Cual un enorme árbol recién cortado, el Shane calló de cara en el suelo, golpeándose fuertemente su cabeza contra la arena y las rocas del lugar.

-¡Corte!- gritó el señor Fipke.

-Auch...- se le escuchó murmurar con dolor al actor.

-¿Habrá un día, un solo día, en el que este chico no salga lastimado de una filmación?

* * *

-¡Trix!- exclamó el troll mientras él y su compañera comenzaban a incorporarse.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó ella aún un poco aturdida.

-No estoy seguro.- respondió Kord.- Pero creo que las dos babosas pelean por el destino de las noventa y nueve cavernas.- agregó volteando a ver a las criaturas frente a ellos.

Mas pese a que el comentario parecá hacer referencia a una especie de épico enfrentamiento, las dos pequeñas no hacían más que sacudir sus brazos frente a sí, esperando golpear a su oponente. Parecían un par de pequeños niños en plena pelea por un juguete.

-¡Corte! ¿Pero que les viene a la cabeza cuando escuchan la palabra "pelea legendaria"?

* * *

-Aún no hemos terminado, Eli.- dijo amenazante la babosa malvada tras regresar a punta de golpes al lugar al que pertenecía.- Encontraré un nuevo lanzador, crearé más malvadas, reuniré otro ejército. No importa cuanto tiempo me llev... ¡Auch!- exclamó al ser aplastado de repente por uno de los micrófonos del set.

-¡Corte! ¿Qué pasa allá atrás?- preguntó el director.- Esta es una escena importante.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó el chico a cargo del aparato que acababa de dejar a Goon como una tortilla en pleno discurso malvado.

* * *

-...reunir otro ejército.- terminó de decir Eli preocupado a su Banda.

-Muy bien, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.- agregó Trixie.

-Sí.- dijo Kord.- Empezando por: ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer con él?- Los cuatro voltearon a ver al sujeto que solía ser el Dark Slinger. Este les miró agradecido y ejecutó una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo.

-¡Fantástico!- exclamó Pronto completamente fuera de guión.- Ahora tenemos en la Banda a un chi-no.

-¡Corte!- gritó el director antes de golpear su frente con su mano.- Faltaba tan poco para terminar e íbamos tan bien.- agregó frustrado.

-Descuide, eso puede arreglarse en edición...- le dijo su asistente para tranquilizarlo.

**_El colmo: Ya vamos por la tercera peli y yo apenas termino los errores de la primera..._**

**_Una cosita que tenía ya lista. La publico ya para que no se olviden de mí. :3_**


End file.
